Insolent child
by Secretly-Nerdy
Summary: Hana was killed, Tsume wanted her back. Kiba was her only way. Orochimaru put a curse a ,girly one, now Kiba trys to find a way out. Wil Sakura be the cure? or will Hinata get in the way? Poll, Check it out!
1. It's going to be okay

_**Yah, I didn't feel "it" for 'He's Here Why' so sorry but I deleted it. If you want to adopt it I can send you the story, but yah. Well Review! In this story Hana is six years older than she really is, because I can't imagine a two year old do this. So yah…**_

Tsume screamed out in rage and terror. Her three month out baby boy wailed as Orochimaru made some hand signs then placed his hands on the fragile back of the boy. Tsume screamed louder, feeling helpless as Kabuto held her back.

"Until this boy finds true love he will not have true emotions, he will be cocky, bad, and rude, but, as he falls for his true love he will be kinder and start to understand emotions. Remember Tsume this was to get you daughter back and I could have done even worse things to him, this child. But our families have been secret friends forever; this is my favor as friends." Orochimaru order Kabuto to let Tsume go and then vanished with a poof of smoke and a sound snake's tongue. Tsume fell on her knees, tears streamed down her face.

Her daughter woke up from her small comma after Orochimaru brought her back from the dead, and walked over to her little brother. Tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She whispered to Kiba "I'm so sorry." Hana proceeded to walk over to her mother, even at the age of eight she understood what had happened.

"Thank you Mother, It's going to be okay." She hugged her mother while she cried.

"Hana, I'm glad you're back." Her mother's rough voice was heard in the silent room, Kiba had long ago fallen asleep. She kissed her daughters cheek.

**10 years later**

"Kiba Inuzuka! Get your ass in this room now!" Tsume yelled. Kiba walked into the room annoyed at his mother's yelling. "What now, is it about Ino?"

"Your sister saw you talking to a blonde headed girl and then she ran away crying, screaming 'you jerk'. Mrs. Haruno called me to tell me you called her an old hag. Then Iruka told me you skipped class AGAIN today! I'm tired of this Kiba! You are 10 years old not four! What is wrong with you?" Tsume regretted those words as soon as they came out of her mouth.

Kiba's head fell, his bangs covering his eyes, it was silent, and then he spoke, "you damn well know what's wrong with me. You KNOW I can't help. I only kissed her then rest was just that stupid curse!" Kiba ran out of the door to go run with Akamaru.

Hana walked up to her mother, "Mother, he only gets worse when you talk to him about it. Just let him-"

"ENOUGH!" Her voice boomed throughout the room interrupting her 18 year-old daughter.

"Yes, ma'am." Hana walked out of the house to train with the Haimaru siblings (Kurai, Kosoku, and Hikari) with her mother coming along to train with Kuromaru.

Hours later The Inuzukas were home and clean eating dinner.

"Kiba, I'm sorry for this afternoon. I know well enough what happened. Do you forgive me?" Mrs. Inuzuka spoke calmly to her son, wait for his answer.

"Yah, I do forgive you. I'm so-sor-sroo-so-soy- UGH!" The 10 year old boy gave up in frustration. "I hate this!"

"I understand you though." Tsume sent her children to bed and finished cleaning the house.

_**I will update tomorrow if I get one review saying you like it or something. I don't want to waste my time writing a story that no one will like.**_

_**SO REVIEW! Maybe I'll read one of your stories and review O.o Sooooo yahhhhh!**_


	2. The text

_**KuRaI-BlOsSoM- Thanks for reviewing, I like your story. **_

_**XxGrayxx-You didn't have a story.**_

_**TheHarunoGirl- I love your story, update.**_

_**OH MY GOSH IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! I HAD WRITERS BLOCK. SO ENJOY (its extra-long)**_

_**Anyway, Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto If I did, Akatsuki would be the main characters…**_

**Next day**

"You jerk. You broke Ino's heart." Sakura hissed at him.

"She wasn't the right one." Kiba said automatically.

"YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT! Why? Why is no one good enough for you! You broke about 10 of my friend's hearts. Kiba, that's not a good thing."

'_I knew I shouldn't have come to class today.'_ The pink-haired girl went on and on about how it was wrong to do what he has done and why does he do it.

"What are you my mother? Shut the fuck up Pinkie and drop it." Kiba stood up and walked out of class just as Iruka walked in. Use to him walking out Iruka didn't care

Sakura was shocked and didn't know how to respond she is the only girl that Kiba has never dated. They didn't have interest in each other, so they became friends when they were younger.

()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)=

"Wow Kiba, you're not as bad as I thought you'd be." Orochimaru smiled (Yes, I mean a smile, as in he's proud and not in a mean way.)

()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)=

**Six years later**

"Akamaru let's go." Kiba called for his dog to come leaving a very pissed off, very sad Tenten. "You asshole! I should have listened to them!" Kiba has never stayed with a girl longer than a week. He started dating when he was seven. That's not a good thing. He even thought about being gay, but He quickly thought against it.

"Hey Kiba! How'd it go?" Naruto was one of Kiba's friends. Over the years Kiba made friends. Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Sakura, and Chouji. Then they became a gang and the most wanted guys and girl in school.

"You know the same. She cries and calls me something or scream 'It's cause you gay' its chill now, Neji she's all yours."

"Wow Kiba, another one of my friends? Is she the 70th one or the 69th one?" Sakura asked walking up to all of them.

"Shut up Pinkie." Kiba said walking up the Sakura.

"Wanna go Mutt!" Sakura screamed getting a couple inches away from his face.

"Hell yah!" Kiba yelled getting closer, Akamaru barking in agreement. By passers started staring and Sasuke took noticed.

"Hn. Stop yelling people are staring." Sasuke calmly said stepping in between the two.

"STAY OUT OF THIS UCHIHA!" They screamed in unison.

()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)=

"Kiba, have you ever tried with that Sakura girl? You know break the curse and crap?" Hana asked as they set the table for dinner.

"Aw, hell no. Sakura's like a sister. I could never date her rather than kiss her." Kiba replied making a face like a little kid. During dinner Kiba was zoned-out thinking about what Hana had said. He was thinking why. After dinner Kiba took a bath and went to his room to text Sakura.

_**Bold is Kiba, Italic is Sakura**_

**Hey**

_Sup_

**What you doin**

_Nothing, textin you and Ino_

**Kool**

_What you doin_

**Thinkin**

_Oh my god! Kiba youre thinkin? Im so proud!_

**Shut the fuck up Pinkie.**

_Watch it Mutt._

**Whateve**

_So what you thinking about?_

**Something Hana said to me**

_Ohhh_

**Pinkie I know you want to know what.**

_You know me so well :D_

**Youre easy to read**

_What the fuck?_

**Nvm**

_So what did Hana say? Or you don't want to talk about it?_

**I'll tell you if you don't hurt me tomorrow at school- if I even go**

_Haha, I promise _

'must be important'

**Okay, so you know about the 'thing'. The Oro thing? Well Hana asked why haven't I dated and kissed you. I told her you were like a sister. A really close sister. Well after dinner I saw thinkin why. Why haven't I tired? I tried thinkin of the good and bad things that could and maybe would come out of dating you. I thought- am thinkin. I think I like you but you know not like those other girls. So what do you say?**

Sakura heard the beeping of her phone and read her new text. She stared at it in shock.

_Kiba are you asking me out?_

…**..Yah**

_Kiba, I-I have to think about it. Bye._

**Bye**

Kiba felt like crap after. He laid his phone down on his bedside table. He sighed. 'I shouldn't have told her.'

()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)=

The next day(it's Friday) Kiba found himself at the entrance of Konoha High. Mascot a leaf. It was a rather small high school. One story, mostly made of fields for sports. On the outside is bright and colorful, leafs of all colors with trees all around, a small parking lot, it looked like an enjoyable place. On the inside, everything was white and an ugly dark green. White walls, green lockers, green doors, white desks, and green chairs.

Clumps of kids where everywhere. Some people where doing yesterday's homework, others were doing tomorrow's homework. Girls were giggling and gossiping, pointing at guys that they think are hot, and at guys that were not. Kiba walked down the long dull hallway with Akamaru in his book sack, turned; and walked down another one till he was at the at a door that lead to the track field where his group was hanging out before class started.

"Hey Kiba, have you seen Saku? We can't find her, we texted some of her other friends but they don't know either." Naruto greeted the dog boy.

"Nope," Kiba let Akamaru out of his book sack to let him run before being stuck in his bag all day.

That day Sakura didn't come to school.

()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)=

**That night at Sakura's**

"Ino what should I do, I mean I like him but-" Sakura sighed.

"But what Sakura, you might be the first girl to date him for more than a week."

"But, I don't want to fuck up our friendship."

"THAT IS THE LAMEST EXCUSE I'VE EVER HEARD!" Sakura held the phone away from her ear. She knew it was lame but, she didn't want to tell Ino the real reason. If they kissed and it didn't work, then he'd be pissed, so it is like what she told Ino., but if it did work then they'd be together forever. That sounds nice and all but, she couldn't experience other things, like what normal people do in collage, she wouldn't date other guys. She has crushes on other guys too. And it's not she can't get them. The Pink haired girl sighed once again.

"Ino, I know what I'm going to do"

"Just do it in person, its better that way."

"Okay bye."

"Bye, good luck." Ino hung up the phone.

'Well, he IS hot.' Inner Sakura said.

()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)=

Kiba woke up the next Monday and got dressed for school. He placed Akamaru in his bag a left.

'Going to school on a Monday, that's a first'

He was only going to see Sakura. Ino had texted him saying he had to go to school, something big was happing today. He was sure she'd be there too. He walked down the halls with the fresh white paint, and out to the track field. He was opening his bag to let Akamaru out when a feminine voice said, "You know they're going to catch you one day."

He knew that voice. He turned around and saw Sakura standing there.

"Sup, where were you yesterday?" Kiba asked.

"Aw, was Kiba worried about Saku" Naruto teased.

"Come on let's go walk." Sakura said motioning to pick up his bag.

"Sure."

Kiba and Sakura stared walking down the field. The bell rang for homeroom but they didn't care, their teacher was never there anyways. Sakura told Kiba why she wasn't at school and what she was thinking about.

"Kiba, I wanted to tell you-"

_**Aww, She didn't get to say it. But if you review I will update, fast that last time. Im sooooooo sorry I didn't update. Will you forgive me and update? And maybe you could give me some ideas to make chapter 3 go up faster? And they're will be a couple getting together and breaking up(not saying it'll be Sakura and Kiba). Cause me and ex-bf just broke up. :/ But hey, anyways REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVERS**_


	3. School's out! Well sorta

_**HeartlessDevil- I read one of your stories, what a small world.**_

_**Person123- throwing and flying of a big book which hits Naruto or Sasuke, Great idea. You don't have any stories… you should write some!**_

_**OKAYY! My friend is going to help me write this so, just saying. Read on!**_

"Kiba, I wanted to tell you-"

"Hey you kids, I see you and your dog!" A bald-headed teacher was attempting to run after them. (_**You know the wobble-like thing that teachers do.**_)

"Crap let's go, come on Sakura. Bye Mr. Webb!" Kiba, Sakura, and Akamaru ran to the back of the campus, while picking up their book bags and Sakura's massager bag, and jumped the chain-linked fence enclosing the campus. They jogged off to the park near school.

Sakura and Kiba were a bit out of breath but were laughing their asses off.

"Did you see him! Oh my god!" Sakura was imitating Mr. Webb. "Hey you kids, I see you and your dog!" She said in a deep man voice causing Kiba to laugh harder.

"I know he couldn't even run!" Kiba yelled. Akamaru barked in agreement, and then left to go chase a squirrel. The laughed died down to chuckles, then to a serious moment.

"So Kiba, I wanted to tell you that I say yes." Sakura looked down to her feet. Kiba just stood there for a bit. He didn't know if to hug her, say thanks, or kiss her so he did all three. (_**To break the curse he has to kiss her on the lips.**_)

**Sakura POV**

He encircled me in a hug so I hugged him back. He put his mouth near my ear and whispered "Thanks." He ended the hug and kissed me on the cheek. We started walking down the sidewalk, I kept me head down so he wouldn't see my blush. We went sit on a bench and watched the little puppy run.

"Come on, let's go play with him." Kiba grabbed a soccer ball out of his bag_ 'Does he have any books in there?' _Inner Sakura asked. I smiled to myself at Inner Sakura's comment.

"What?" My dog-boy asked smiling.

"Nothing"

We called Akamaru to play and we kicked the soccer ball around. Akamaru would steal it and then run away with it while trying to put his little mouth around it. We played for about an hour before we go tired. Akamaru was playing with another dog so we went sit on a bench.

I remember what I wanted to ask him when we were running from Mr. Webb, "Kiba why did we run from Mr. Webb when we always get in trouble? I mean that's not the first time we skipped class and got caught."

"Well, one I didn't want Akamaru to get sent home, two my mother would kill me, not like she attempted already, three I was in a running mood, four, I wanted to hear want you wanted to tell me and five, I wanted to spent the day with you. Weather you said yes or no." Kiba answered with a smile while taking my hand into his. The rest of the day we just hung out. We went to the mall, the movies, lunch, to each of our houses to drop off our bags, to an ice cream shop, and then to school to meet up with the guys. (All the places are near each other except our houses.)

**No POV**

"We need to go to the library to get some books for a project in English." Shino said.

"Then can we go eat?" Chouji asked, while munching on chips.

"LET"S GET RAMEN!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn." Sasuke had agreed.

"Troublesome, baka people are staring again." Shikamaru mumbled.

"I need to pick Hinata up at 5:30 from piano lessons." Neji stated.

"Okay sounds great." Sakura answered writing it all down in her planner from her massager bag. "We will go to the library, then to the ramen shop downtown and when were done we can go to, the gym because I haven't worked out in a while, then we can go pick up Hinata and then I have to go help my mom out." Sakura was the little planner of the group and she organized everything that they did as a group, she even planned their parties.

The group got to the library with only a few fangirls and guys running after them. (_**Forgot they're popular?) **_They were studying for a while (_**They're not all bad.**_) when Naruto asked why Kiba and Sakura kept looking at each other and were so close.

"Sakura and I are dating." Kiba answered while reaching for Sakura's hand.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Naruto stood up from his seat and screamed.

A young girl who went to their school went up to Naruto and told him to hush this is a library not a theme park. Apparently she was the librarian and Sakura's friend. Naruto attempted to flirt with her. Sakura happened to have a shelf of huge dictionaries a couple rows behind the table they were at, so she got up and preceded to throw said dictionary at Naruto. It flew and just when Sakura sat down the thick book hit the loud mouth on the head with a big thud after it hit him. (_**Thanks Person123**_) The girl, Aiko, giggled and walked away after saying thanks to Sakura. Kiba lost it, as did Sasuke, Chouji, and Shika. Neji and Shino had smirks on their faces, even though you can't see Shino's smile.

**Later that night at Kiba's**

"Kiba, I heard you got another girl." Hana stated taking a bit out of her hotdog.

"Oh really? Who is it?" Tsume was interested now.

"Sakura." Kiba mumbled.

"What was that I can't hear you." Hana said with a smile on her face. She heard him.

"Sakura." He said a little louder.

"What?" Hana was enjoying this too much.

"SAKURA!" Kiba shouted in anger.

"Touche." Hana's smirk got bigger.

"Oh really! She's a nice girl! Kiba I'm so proud, you picked a decent one!" His mother was overjoyed.

"It's not a big deal you know."

_**This is it for now. I hope you were okay with the book thing(person123) I'll update sometime later. I got really interested in this. But I'm going to Cali on the 11**__**th**__** and my laptop is staying home so it won't be out till about the 20**__**th**__**. So review and I'll love yous forever! Ps I have Hello Pandas! XD **_


	4. Theme Parks leave marks

_**cherrys-and-strawberrys- OMG! You have no stories….. You should write some…..**_

_**XXXShionxxxInsanityXXX- You may never know :3If people don't review chapters will be coming slower and slower.**_

_**I was going to update on the 20**__**th**__** but I went to a friends and she has no wifi. :/ And I changed the cruse just a bit. Go back to chapter one. **_

_**Naruto, Shino, Sasuke, Chouji, Neji-16**_

_**Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba-15 almost 16**_

_**Hana-24**_

"Kiba it IS a big deal. You know that she's the last girl in the city that you haven't dated with a 3 year age difference." His mom started jumping up and down like a school girl.

He sighed at his mom, "I'm going to sleep, night."

"Night sweetie."

()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)=

_**Two years later**_

"KIBA! Stop!" Sakura scream in between laughs. Kiba continued to tickle his girlfriend's feet while she was sitting next to him on the couch with her feet on his lap. Then her legs stared to kick.

Bam.

One of Sakura's feet ended up connecting with his nose. Ouch.

"I'm sorry." Sakura smirked.

Silence.

"Kiba?" She was starting to get worried. "Kiiiibaaa?"

More silence. He was looking down. She got up and got closer to him; she put her head on his lap to and looked up to see his face. He looked at her then licked her cheek.

"Ew!" Sakura pulled away and started wiping the spot where he licked her.

Kiba started to laugh hysterically, "Aw, Sakura I gave you a doggie kiss." She was on the far side of the lager tan couch.

"Still it's gross! Give me a HUMAN kiss next time!" She attempted to glare at him but she ended up smiling and laughing instead.

"Come on Mutt let's get going the guys are waiting," they headed to the door hand-in-hand.

"Wait, I need to get my keys," Kiba let go of her hand and headed to his room.

"I'll be outside, kay?"

"Kay!" He picked up his keys and a box.

"I really hope she likes this," he whispered he placed the item in his pocket and walked out to meet his little cheery blossom.

(_**I just realized that I've been spelling Chouji's name wrong. My bad.**_)

()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)=

The gang decided to go to Leaf's Whirlwind Water/Theme Park. It was the Country's fifth biggest park. But since it was a school, a Wednesday to be exact, it wasn't that busy. The longest line was a 30 minute wait. They rented lockers and found a place to meet at in one.

"The dang park doesn't have ramen!" Naruto started ranting and mumbling other things to himself about the park with no ramen. They broke up into pairs because everyone wanted to do something different. Shino and Neji went to the Tornado. Shikamaru and Chouji went to the Lazy River. Naruto and Sasuke went to the Rapid Rivers, which probably wasn't the best idea because someone was going to end up dead, but that's alright too. As for Kiba and Sakura, they started at the Theme Park.

They had been at the amusement park for three hours and they were getting hungry so they found everyone. It wasn't hard everyone eventually ended up at the Lazy River or the Wave Pool.

They went and sat down at a table they found in the shade. Naruto was pulling on his black shirt that said, "Fuck everything and become a ninja" In bold white print with a little cartoon ninja in the lower right-hand side.

So here they were, waiting for something to eat. As they sat there bored and hungry, many peop- girls were taking LONG, lingering glances at them. They could say that they were all used to it, but Sakura definitely wasn't. She glared at every girl that was checking her boyfriend out.

Inside, inner Sakura was about to punch the shit out of someone, that person sadly, was Naruto. "Sa…Sakura, stop killing me," Naruto was somehow able to mumble out because his face was highly messed up. She looked at him apologetically for he was officially half dead.

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly. She let go of his collar and blushed. All the guys were looking at her quite scared but Kiba just laughed out," That's my girl."

He placed her on his lap and huskily whispered in her ear," Jealous much?" Sakura blushed even a darker red and punched him in the face.

"Shuddup'," she mumbled while she stalked away. Even though she injured him, he still grinned foolishly. Damn him. Suddenly, as she was walking, she spotted something fluffy and pink. Cotton Candy. "HOLY SHIT, why didn't anyone tell me there was cotton candy?" she literally jumped with sparkles in her eyes. She ran to the stall where they were selling cotton candy and like in movies, she went in slow-mo, well, until she tripped.

Everyone started laughing and pointing at her like she was some kind of alien. Most people would cry or whimper or stuff like that, but she didn't. As she got up, she placed a deathly aura in the air. Being idiots that the people were, they didn't notice it. As she got up as in a horror movies, red eyes popped in random darkness. That's when they finally ran.

Inside, she wanted to throw random kunai everywhere but she didn't. She was calm and DID NOT kill anyone. Her deathly aura lasted until a small child went up to her and smiled angelically. "Want some?" she asked cheerfully holding out some cotton candy. Sakura suddenly smiled happily with sparkles in the air and nodded like a puppy. "Too bad, you can't have any," kid suddenly retorted evilly.

The next thing you know, the kid was even deader than Naruto was. Sakura was defiantly a killer. After the kid cried and wailed pitifully toward her mommy, Sakura proceeded toward the cotton candy counter. There, the vendor cowered in fear and handed her one. She smiled happily and accepted. "That's what I thought."

She skipped back happily as if nothing had happen. When she got back, all the guys were pigging out on food and stuff like that. She plopped down in a chair next to Kiba, of course, and watched them happily while eating her cotton candy.

"So what was with all that commotion?" Kiba asked.

"I almost killed a kid," she answered nonchalantly. Everyone froze and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Kiba sputtered out.

"I almost killed a kid," Sakura replied once again," she brought it on herself though."

"How?" Sasuke," asked with wide eyes.

"She asked me if I wanted some cotton candy at my darkest hours and then she took it away saying, 'Too bad, you can't have any.' Wouldn't you kill her? I mean its cotton candy. She shouldn't tempt me. I'll kill you." All the guys looked at her in horror and shivered. She was like a devil. Definitely a devil.

"God, you're scary," Neji murmured. Sakura turned her head toward him and glared.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked. Neji cowered into a corner very, very much afraid. "That's what I thought."

After they all ate, they once again went to play on the rides, which wasn't a smart idea because a majority of the guys ended up barfing. Being stupid as they were, they decided to go on the biggest roller coaster there after eating.

Joy.

Even though there was this crazy commotion, the day was swell after and everyone was still…alive. Except Naruto, because he was still half dead.

'Damn, I never gave her the present.'

_**Thanks to anim3gurl and Zyria for helping me with this chapter. Loves you guys bunches (nhm). Now if I don't get 4 reviews, I'm not going to update. Please help my friend with their dance thingy, see details in chapter 4. Next chapter you'll find out what the present is! I already have chapter five ready! Review so I can post!**_


	5. Prince Fang

_**Cherrysandstarwberrys- Ahhh I see, I see. Thanks so much **_

_**XXXShionxxxInsanityXXX- See I updated. Happy?**_

_**Luke izzy vil- Thanks**_

_**Since, Luke izzy vil reviewed every chapter I'll update. **_

_**I'm on a roll! Oh yeah! I noticed I should have put this in like chapter two or something but you get it now. **_

_**Shhhh… This chapter is going to be good.**_

Kiba's POV

'Happy Rebirthday Hana' Kiba thought bitterly. 'Today's the day my cruse was made and you were brought back from the dead.'

"Kiba?" My girlfriend tried to get my attention. She poked my arm. Again. Again. And again.

I decided to talk to her, "What?"

"I know why you're mad slash sad today. You don't have to hide it." She snuggled closer to me. We were currently seated in my car, watching the sun rise over a rice pond. (_**Got that from my brother, he took his girlfriend -when they were dating- to watch the sun rise over a crawfish pond**_)

My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I was cursed when I was just three months old to bring back my sister. I will never truly feel any feeling, I'll be rude, and a trouble-maker until find my true love and kiss her…. Or him- hopefully it's a her. I was cursed to bring my sister back from the dead. My current girlfriend is Sakura Haruno. She has natural pink hair. Yes, I said pink. She she's super strong and let's just say last month she almost killed a child. Yes. A CHILD! She claimed the child dissevered it but, I don't know. She's super sweet if you get over that fact, she's very jealous, and she blushes easily. We both let everyone know we are a couple. We are in a gang, not a fighting one just a super-hot one, we skip school a lot… but some of us are really good in school and show it most of the time but no matter what we are hated by all the teachers.

"Kiba, you keep zoning out," Sakura said sleepily, we pulled an all-nighter.

"Sorry," I apologized and kissed her cheek.

We've been dating two years and we've never kissed.

Sakura smiled and then yawned, "Can you tell me a bed time story?"

"Sure, which one?"

"Make one up."

I reached in the back seat for a blanket, "Okay," I wrapped her in it and started the story.

"Once upon a time in the Land of Canine the queen gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Queen Claw had everything she could have every wished for until one day Princess Nose disappeared, Queen Claw sent out a quarter of her guards to find the Princess while others guarded her son and the village. Weeks passed before they found Princess Nose dead near the Land of the Felines. The Queen was devastated; she held a funeral for the Princess. The whole village had the day off and was allowed to attend. Princess Nose was very close to the villagers and was always helping them take care of their pets and would heal them if they ever got sick. Some villager thought she was very gifted and one day would be a fine Queen.

Others thought she was a demon in disuse. After the funeral Queen Claw and her two month old baby, Prince Fang, were hardly seen for a month. The Queen cried every night promising revenge on her daughter. One night one of Queen claws secret friends stopped by. He promised her she would get her daughter back only if she would give up Prince Fang. He would put a simple curse on the boy. A typical; one that shouldn't be that hard to get rid of, right? Wrong. The curse stated that Prince Fang would be rude, mean, and cocky. He would be full of false feeling but as he found his true love, and fell for her and she fell for him, the cruse would slowly wear off.

Princess Nose was brought back. The villager had questions on why she was alive but because she was secret friends with the pale man, Queen Claw couldn't tell the people of the land so she lied. She told them they found a different girl in the woods. People believed her so some let it pass, but the ones that thought she was a demon didn't let it slip their minds. They would glare at Princess Nose or move their children away from her when she walked by and some didn't even address her as Princess. They just called her a demon child. This caused them to end up in jail. Princess Nose didn't care though, she still cared for the village and the people in it even the haters.

Prince Fang had other problems to deal with; he didn't really care about his sister's problems. He had the stupid curse. Prince Fang wasn't an ugly boy either; he had his first kiss when he was six with the local florist's daughter. When his cruse wasn't lifted he continued his ways. Until he was 16, along the way he met other boys his age and even a girl. Something in him told him not to kiss her, just to be friends for a while. They all dated people and dumped them like last month's dog collars.

One day his older sister asked why he didn't kiss Cherry, his girl that was a friend. He told her that she was like a sister. But they ended up dating anyway. He told her through a massager dog. They dated for a very long time and he didn't kiss her. He didn't want all the good times to end. He loved being happy with her. Six months after Cherry and Prince Fang started dating his Mother called him into her room so they could have a family meeting.

That day he learned how his sister was killed and by who. The pale man from his nightmares killed her. No. He murdered her. Princess Nose finally grew the courage to talk about it. She told how he kidnaped her by saying his dog wasn't eating anymore and wasn't sleeping either. She told how he tortured her, cutting her, forcefully kissing her, beat her, and did other things to her. The worst part was the way he ki-killed her, he electrocuted her, but he would do it for seconds at a time. Then make it longer each time till finally she died. The whole family started crying. No one ever spoke of it again and life just wasn't the same. The night of Princess Nose's Rebirthday, the whole family relives those moments of fear, hurt, and hatred." Tears started to form in my eyes. Sakura has seen me cry before so I wasn't ashamed. When I looked at her and saw that she was crying too and was now more awake I felt even worse.

She looked at me her emerald eyes showing care and sadness, "Kiba, I'm so sorry. I just… I." Her hand reached up a caught a falling tear.

"Sakura remember when a couple months ago we were looking at pictures of us as kids and there was one of us dressed in superhero outfits and you said you wish you hand mind reading powers?" She nodded and cuddled closer to me. "And I told you 'If you could read my mind, you'd be in tears' this is what I was taking about. My pass it a horrible thing. And I only want you to be my future."

"Kiba, where you're from is not as nearly important as where you're going. I'm not saying forgive and forget but you don't have to relive the past alone, you have a family, and friends. Real true friends. And someone who loves you. I promise that, one day, everything's going to be better for you."

A smile appeared on my lips, "I think I'm one of those people who are born with tragedy in their blood."

I know two things now. I love Sakura and I don't have to go through this alone.

"Here," she pushed a cd into my hands and told me to play it. I put it into CD player in my car and the first song was 'You are my sunshine'

Second 'Hold Me' by: Jamie Grace

Third 'Love Me' by: JJ Heller

"I have something for you too." I reached into my back pocket and got the small box I was going to give to her a month ago. It was a simple black box with a pink ribbon tied around it. She took it from my hands and opened it.

_**OMG! I cried writing this! It's so sad! Anyway I hope this clears up any questions anyone had. Teehee…. Maybe you guys will review faster to find out what's in the box. I say 3 reviews. **_


	6. Aw Shit

_**Hehe… Sorry guys! I really was going to update when I got three reviews. I got kid of forgot, plus I started school on August 15**__**th**__** and So far I've had five projects, six test, and five pages of math homework front and back every night. Also my dog had puppies and refuses to lie down for very long and I had to feed them and stuff. See, I was busy. So here enjoy!**_

_Recap:_

"_I have something for you too." I reached into my back pocket and got the small box I was going to give to her a month ago. It was a simple black box with a pink ribbon tied around it. She took it from my hands and opened it._

()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)=

"Oh my- Kiba."

"You like it?"

"_Yes! Yes! Yes!"_

"_Here let me help you." Sakura gave Kiba the necklace while she lifted her hair. I was a simple heart necklace that had a picture of her and Kiba the day they started dating inside._

"_Where did you get this? It's beautiful!" Sakura was still cry from the emotional night. _

"_I got it from the Suna; Hana and I went to go visit our aunt." Kiba kissed Sakura on the cheek and they started to drive home since it was seven o'clock in the morning. _

()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)=

**Noon**

"Oh my god Sakura! " Ino squealed. Sakura had called Ino over for an emergency meeting. She told her everything that happened. She left out the details the story though.

"I know right!"

"That would've been the perfect moment to have your first kiss with him!"

Sakura looked away for just a moment then quietly said, "Yah It would've."

"Aw, Sakura it's okay, here." Ino hugged Sakura and shortly after left.

'_She right, why hasn't he kissed me yet?'_

'**Because he loves you.'**

'_If he loves me then he would have kissed me'_

'**He wants to keep you, if he kisses you and the curse doesn't lift, He'll have to leave you'**

'_Great Inner, way to make me feel better. I'm just going to ask him.'_

'**No don-'**Sakura tuned Inner out. She was going to ask Kiba why.

()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)=

They met at the Coffee Shop downtown and sat at a booth in the corner.

"Hey Babe," he could tell by the look on her face that something wasn't right, "what's wrong?"

"Hey, Well, Ino and I met up today and I told her about last night and-"

"Did you tell her about the story?" Kiba cut her off sounding alarmed.

"No, I would never do that." Sakura a little shocked that he would think she would.

"Thank you, I know you wouldn't, I'm sorry."

"Anyways, we were talking about how we haven't kissed yet and well, I was just wondering the same."

"Sakura you know why."

"No I don't. I know what happened and everything else but I don't know why you won't kiss me! Kiba! I see couples all the time walk around and kiss and I think, I wonder what it's like to kiss someone you love. Then sometimes I think-" She looked out the window, Sakura couldn't finish her sentence.

"You think what! That I don't love you? God Sakura you should know that I love you!" Kiba was yelling at her and they were starting a scene.

"Well then why don't you kiss me? Huh? Is it that you think I'm ugly, I'm mean, you just don't want too? What is-" Sakura's question was cut off by Kiba's lips crashing on hers, but it was more of a forced kiss then a willful kiss.

"There! Nothing happened! Are you happy now? The kiss didn't work so now… now… NOW IT'S OVER!" Kiba screamed while his eyes filled of tears.

"Fine, it's over!" Sakura ran out of the coffee shop then turned a couple of corners and then stopped and murmured to herself, "its over. Oh god, it's over!" Tears rolled down her eyes as she slid down the side of a building to the ground.

_Inner?_

**Its okay Sakura, You'll find someone else. If the kiss didn't work then, you know you two aren't meant for each other.**

_Inner, today is not your day._

**Sorry.**

()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)=

**Six Months Later**

_**(Everyone is 19)**_

Dear Diary,

It's been six months since Kiba and I have broken up. He is now going out with Hinata, Neji's cousin. I can tell Kiba doesn't love her, he hardly ever brings her around us but he spends a lot of time around us. We don't talk as much as we did before, we say hi every now and then but nothing much after that. 

Neji's pissed because he knows Kiba's a player, _WE_ all know. Wow, here I am writing about other people's feeling in my diary. Our group has stopped its player-ish ways and almost everyone has found a girlfriend. Hint: I said girlfriend and I'm straight. That's right, I'm single, and I fucking hate it. Sasu-gay has been flirting with me. Pa-lease he is such a douche, it sickens me, but were still best friends.

Well now were all in college, I'm surprised Naruto made it through high school. We all happened to stay in Kohan but Shikamaru; he goes to the Suna Community College. He visits every weekend with his girlfriend Temari, she's pretty awesome. 

Well I have to go, its cleaning day, yay…

_**I kind of need ideas, for any one of my stories. Thanks for reading!**_


	7. What happend to the puppies?

_**Holy crap. How long has it been? Months? I don't know. I finally came up with an idea of what to right to get this story moving along! Well Merry Christmas or what holiday you will celebrate tomorrow. Enjoy, review, vote or Kiba will end up all alone. Like, I'm dead serious. Thanks, XXXShionxxxInsanityXXX, you're the reason I remembered how much people liked, (maybe still likes?) this story. Okay now on with the story, sorry.**_

_**Recap:**_

_**Six Months Later**_

_**(Everyone is 19)**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**It's been six months since Kiba and I have broken up. He is now going out with Hinata, Neji's cousin. I can tell Kiba doesn't love her, he hardly ever brings her around us but he spends a lot of time around us. We don't talk as much as we did before, we say hi every now and then but nothing much after that. **_

_**Neji's pissed because he knows Kiba's a player, WE all know. Wow, here I am writing about other people's feeling in my diary. Our group has stopped its player-ish ways and almost everyone has found a girlfriend. Hint: I said girlfriend and I'm straight. That's right, I'm single, and I fucking hate it. Sasu-gay has been flirting with me. Pa-lease he is such a douche, it sickens me, but were still best friends.**_

_**Well now were all in college, I'm surprised Naruto made it through high school. We all happened to stay in Kohan but Shikamaru; he goes to the Suna Community College. He visits every weekend with his girlfriend Temari, she's pretty awesome. **_

Orochimaru POV! Dun, Dun, DUN!

(Orochimaru takes a while to get news)

"What? He kissed her? Why didn't the curse break? I made her his future!" (_**So now you're god?)**_I was freaking out! '_Why didn't the kiss work? Did my magic fail? Oh no, I'm a failure.'_ (_**Someone is PMSing**_)

"Wait! Kabuto! Get me my old book!"

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

Kabuto left to go get my book. A while later he returned and I reread the curse I put on Kiba. I gasped. That's why it didn't work! He was angry! Now I feel better. I'm not a failure! I started dance and singing.

"Um, my Lord, someone is here to see you."

I sat down in my throne-like-chair and waited for my visitor to walk in.

Kiba POV! Shit, just got serious. 

"Bye, babe"

"B-bye Kiba"

Here we go, month six. Every time I see Hinata, I think of Sakura. Every time I hug her, Sakura pops into my head. I almost called Hinata, Sakura! It's been six months! She seems over us. I began to walk home after realizing I was just standing at Hinata's front door.

Tomorrow, I'm going to break up with Hinata.

"Hey Kiba," Hana was walking mom's dogs.

"Hey, Hana," I replied, Hana had a creepy smirk on her face, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Last night, Sakura came over. She wanted to see if we knew anyone whose dog was having puppies. I told her I'll let her know if anyone comes by."

'_Sakura came over?_' "And?"

"Would you mind going over and tell her that Akamaru got Kasai pregnant. I have a busy day tomorrow and you seem to be available."

"Um, sure. Yah, I'll go tell her." I checked my watch, it was about five o'clock. I had time, to make it there and back before seven.

Sakura POV! Joy.

I was just at the tub when I heard someone knocking at the door. After graduation my parents told me to find an apartment and so, I found one. I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped myself in it and ran to the door. When I opened it I gasped.

"Umm, hi," I was confused is Kiba really at my door?

"Hi"

-Awkward silence-

"Why don't you come inside?" I opened the door a little wider and walked back into the apartment. "So how did you know where I live now?"

"Oh um Naruto told everyone," He chuckled to himself, "He pretty much told the whole village."

"I see. Let me go change into something make yourself at home." I quickly went into my room and grabbed a pair shorts and a shirt.

"So how's life?" Kiba started.

I stare at him and started laughing. Soon I was literally on the floor laughing.

"We haven't talked to each other in forever, and with the way we left things. The first thing you say is 'so how's life'?"

He started laughing too. I went to the kitchen and got some kool-aid, cause kool-aid is the shit.

"I've been good, what about you? How's you a Hinata?"

"Well," he paused, "you know how we've been dating awhile? Well, Sakura can I tell you something?"

"Yah, sure. Is something wrong?"

"Sakura when I'm with you it seems as though the curse isn't there. When I'm with Hinata, the curse seems stronger. So can I just do one thing? Please?"

"Depends what it is."

"Can I-"

_**Haha Merry Christmas. I'll update later. So yah, review. **_


	8. I am so sorry

Hello Everyone… I am so sorry for not updating for two, almost three years. I wanted to know if anyone was still out there who wants me to continue this story, if there is someone, please leave a review. I have changed as a person and as a writer and will most likely go back and edit or rewrite most of my stories. I have reread some of them and damn… how did you guys put up with that? I made bad choices on where my plot was going with some of my stories and I really want to show that I have improved. When I wrote stories on here, I was only in sixth and seventh grade and now that I am in tenth grade, I feel like you all deserve better material to read. I recently just started writing stories again, not really fanfiction, but just stories. So, please leave a review or send me a message.

Your Author,

Secretly-Nerdy


End file.
